


When I Moved You

by magnusduh



Series: You Lift Me Up Like Helium [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Dark Alec Lightwood, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, M/M, Mafia Boss Alec, Moving In Together, Sub Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusduh/pseuds/magnusduh
Summary: Mafia Boss Alec Lightwood knew he was ready to take the next step on his relationship with Magnus. He only needed to make sure Magnus wouldn't say no.Or Alec wants Magnus to move in with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second part of my Mafia Boss Alec series. In this one they have been together for three monts. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to say thank you for the support y'all gave to the first part of the series, you have no idea how much your feedback motivates me to write this story.
> 
> Hope you liked it. xoxo

Alec sighed happily as Magnus entered his office with a big grin on his face. It had been almost three months since they became officially boyfriends and every time Alec saw Magnus, his heart beat faster.

“Good morning, Alexander” Magnus said, he went to the chair behind the desk he was currently sitting and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Hey, that was too short” Alec pouted at him, grabbing him by the waist, Alec sat Magnus on his lap.

With a strong grip on Magnus’ sides, preventing him to fall, Alec kissed him with passion.

“That was much better” he whispered against Magnus’ lips once their mouths parted.

“Agreed” Magnus muttered, his hands playing with the hair of Alec’s nape.

“So…it’s Sunday, Alexander” Magnus began to talk. “Please, stop working and spend the day with me” he pleaded.

Alec looked at Magnus, their faces still inches apart. He was a lucky man. Magnus grew more and more beautiful each day on his eyes, his perfect face and cheekbones accompanied with those deep eyes, which looked even more compelling with the eyeliner and the burgundy make up Magnus decided to put on that day.

He sighed in surrender, he had a lot to do, even if it was Sunday, but it was so hard to him to deny anything to Magnus. He loved to make his boyfriend happy, taking care of his needs, and if Magnus needed to spend the day with him that’s exactly what he was going to give him.

“Okay, beautiful” he said, caressing his right cheek. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Great!” Magnus smiled at him. He stood up from Alec’s lap and offered him his hand.

Alec took it and stood up from his seat, ready to spend the day with his boyfriend.

“Let me just call Jace, we need someone to come with us. Always” Alec said, taking his phone out of the pocket of his pants.

Magnus rolled his eyes but nodded, understanding Alec.

“Actually, no” he took Alec’s phone from his hand. “We take Rapahel with us today.”

“Why? Is there any reason you want to spend even more time with him?” Alec growled, jealousy dripping from his words.

The truth was in those three months since Raphael started to work as Magnus’ bodyguard, the duo had become pretty close, when Alec told Raphael about his new job he had expected Magnus to fight him, to tell him he didn’t need protection, he was surprised when Magnus agreed, and what was even more of a surprise to him was how quickly both of them connected, they were pretty much opposites, Magnus was talkative and energetic while Raphael was more of an introvert, but regardless, a friendship grew between the two men. Alec knew that, but it didn’t stop his jealous side from showing.

“He’s already with you all day, and now you want to bring him on our date?” Alec said, seething.

“Relax, Alexander” Magnus calmed his boyfriend. “I suggested Raphael because you dear brother talks too much, or do I have to remind you how our last date went?”

Alec sighed, he knew Magnus was right, on their last day, when they were on Central Park laying on the grass and enjoying the warm of the sunset, Jace interrupted them _all the time_ , talking about how bad his date with a girl went for him the night before. He kept talking and talking until Magnus snapped at him.

“Okay, you are right” Alec admitted. “But I don’t want Raphael there either, he already spends too much time with you.”

“Fine” Magnus chuckled. “Who do you suggest then?”

“Underhill” Alec responded, when Magnus nodded in approval he texted him, letting him know he had to be ready to leave on the front door in fifteen minutes.

“At least he would be fun to look at” Magnus teased him.

“What?” Alec head snapped from the screen of his phone to look at his boyfriend.

“Nothing, Alexander” Magnus kissed him softly. “You just look so hot when you are jealous.”

Alec grunted and kissed Magnus again, his hand exploring his boyfriends’ body, moaning Magnus returned the kiss, and before he knew, his body was being lifted in the air and caged between Alec and the wall.

They didn’t get to leave until almost an hour later, Underhill giving both of them a knowing look.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, when they arrived after a wonderful day together, Alec found himself on his bed, his back against the headboard and Magnus on his lap.

They were in the middle of a hot make out session, their underwear was the only thing keeping them from being totally nude.

Slowly, Alec descended his hands from Magnus back to his ass, cupping both cheeks.

“A-Alexander” Magnus moaned against his mouth, shivering at Alec’s touch. “Pl-Please…” he begged when Alec’s hands ventured inside his boxers, one finger teasing his hole.

“What do you want, beautiful?” Alec commanded his voice full of dominance. “Tell me what you want” he ordered again when Magnus didn’t respond, the only sounds coming from his mouth were moans of pleasure.

“Wan- I want you- inside me, please” Magnus breathed, his hips moving, making his and Alec’s clothed dicks rub against each other.

“That’s it, good boy” Alec complemented. He removed his hands from Magnus’ glorious ass. “Shh... beautiful, I’ll give you what you want” he soothed his boyfriend when Magnus whimpered in protest, wanting Alec’s touch back on his body.

“Let’s remove our boxers and then we can start preparing that sweet asshole of yours” Alec said, his tongue teasing Magnus nipples.

“Yes, please…” Magnus whimpered. He was so desperate, Alec loved seeing him like that.

Quickly, Magnus raised his hips and took off his boxers, Alec did the same, both of them hissed on pleasure when their naked dicks touched.

“I want you to turn around, beautiful” Alec ordered, grabbing the lube they kept under his pillow . “I want you to suck me while I finger you.”

“Oh, yes” Magnus’ body trembled in anticipation. He loved to suck Alec’s dick and doing it while Alec fingered him was even better.

Magnus obeyed Alec and turned around, Alec positioned himself, opening his legs a little to give his boyfriend more room to suck his dick. He slapped Magnus’ ass, his boyfriend yelled at the sudden burn on his skin. It was so good.

“Such a beautiful ass” Alec muttered, massaging the skin he just slapped, seeing as it reddened a little. He poured some lube on his fingers, warming it.

“That’s it, suck my dick” Alec grunted when he felt Magnus’ hot tongue teasing the tip of his dick, licking the precum and focusing on his slit.

“Taste so good” he heard Magnus murmur, his hot breath against his dick. “Love your dick” he said before engulfing all of Alec on his mouth, he didn’t stop until his nose rested against Alec’s balls.

“Holy fuck!” Alec screamed in surprise. He didn’t expect Magnus to go straight to deep-throat, usually his boyfriend took the time to tease to the point where Alec had to grab his head and impale his dick on his mouth. But tonight Magnus was hungrier than usual.

Alec shut his eyes and basked on the pleasure of his boyfriend’s throat working around the head of his dick. Seconds later, Magnus pulled out until just his cockhead remained on his mouth, his tongue happily licking everything it could.

“Sir, please” Magnus whimpered, giggling his ass, reminding Alec what he promised to do.

Alec nodded and inserted two fingers in Magnus’ ass, he knew Magnus liked when it burned a little at the beginning, and judging by the moan Magnus released around his dick, he was enjoying it.

Alec kissed Magnus left cheek as he went with three fingers, stuttering a little when Magnus pulled out of his dick and licked his balls one first and then the other before engulfing the whole sack on his mouth, a loud _pop_ echoing in the room every time Magnus passed from one to the other.

“Beautiful, holy fuck!” Alec groaned, feeling he was nearing to his orgasm. Magnus mouth was like heaven around his hard dick. “Let me fuck you” he gritted through his teeth as he continued with his fingers inside Magnus’ ass, getting him ready.

Magnus hummed around his dick in approval and with one last deep suck he pulled his mouth out of Alec’s dick, the hard member full of spit colliding against Alec’s abs.

“How do you want me, Sir?” Magnus asked him, facing Alec now and batting his eyelashes. He looked sinfully submissive, fueling Alec’s dominant side even more.

“I want you on your back, hands on the headboard” Alec commanded with a deep growl. “You are not touching yourself tonight, beautiful.”

“Sir…” Magnus whimpered, sounding desperate to be fucked.

“You will only come from my cock pounding into your slutty ass” Alec muttered with a deep, commanding voice, with quick movements he placed Magnus on position, hands flat against the headboard and legs curling around his waist.

“Ready?” he teased Magnus, grabbing his dick and pressing the wet head of his dick against Magnus’ clenching hole.

“Please, Sir!” Magnus moaned, his manicured nails scratching the headboard, trying to hold onto something.

“As you wish, beautiful” Alec chuckled before he started to penetrate his boyfriend, going slowly but steady, he didn’t stop until his whole dick was inside Magnus’ ass, his hipbones touching Magnus ass cheeks.

He watched as Magnus threw his head back, resting on the pillow. He was getting use to Alec’s impressive size. Fuck, he looked beautiful like that, with Alec’s cock inside his ass, face full of pleasure and chest rising with short, fast breaths.

After a couple of seconds he felt Magnus’ legs tightening around his waist.

“I’m ready, Alexander” Magnus said softly. “Fuck me, Sir.”

Alec planted his hands on the bed, on the sides of Magnus’ head and began to fuck his boyfriend, he started fast and only went from there, knowing that’s what both of them wanted and needed.

“Yes, yes, harder!” Magnus shouted in pleasure, his eyes closed and mouth open as he took every punishing thrust Alec was giving him at that moment.

“Such a beautiful boy” Alec whispered on his ear, their chests touching, Alec’s chest hair rubbing against Magnus smooth skin. “Taking my cock like it’s the easiest thing to do, letting me fuck his tight, hot ass deep and hard.”

“Sir, please…” Magnus begged. His hands were grabbing the headboard now, knuckles going white by the amount of force he was putting into obeying Alec’s order.

“Just a little more” Alec said before kissing him on the mouth, his tongue taking complete control of the action. “I know you are close, beautiful.”

“Yes, sir…” Magnus nodded, licking his dry lips. His feet planted on the underside of Alec’s thighs, trying to get him as deep as possible inside his ass.

Alec maintained the hard, delicious rhythm of his thrusts until he felt his balls tickle and dick throbbing inside Magnus’ delicious ass. “I’m close too, beautiful” he grunted on Magnus’ ear.

“Fill me, Sir. Please” Magnus screamed. “Please, want to feel your cum inside my greedy ass.”

“Shit, shit, holy fuck!” Alec moaned when he felt Magnus’ walls constricting around his dick, with a deep, final thrust he came inside Magnus. He kept moving his hips, fucking Magnus through his orgasm.

When Magnus felt Alec’ hot seed inside, he came untouched, his cock pulsing between them, painting them white, his throat sore from the last final high pitched scream that left his mouth as his body convulsed from the totally shattering and surreal orgasm he was having.

“Holy shit, Magnus” Alec said between breaths, his body collapsing on top of Magnus, who immediately released his hands from the headboard of the bed and started to caress Alec’s strong back.

While both of them stayed there, basking on the pleasure of their encounter, Alec’s mind drifted off.

For the past month he had been wanting to ask Magnus to move in with him, but the fear of rejection was stopping him from doing so. Alec cursed himself, he was Alec _freaking_ Lightwood, the most powerful man of New York, on a daily basis he faced the most ruthless, terrifying men, and yet, none of them scared him. Magnus’ potential rejection, though, that was frightening to him.

But that day they spent together made him realize he needed Magnus there with him all the time, not just some evenings in the middle of the week because Magnus was too tired from work or because he needed to wake up soon the next day. He wanted Magnus to stay at home with him, to be there for Alec when he needed him.

With that last thought, Alec knew what he needed to do the next day. Slowly he pulled out his now soft dick from Magnus’ tight ass and moved next to him on the bed.

“Good night, beautiful” he said, kissing sweetly Magnus’ temple, his boyfriend hummed in response, leaning into the soft touch of Alec’s lips and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, just as soon as he finished his work on his office, Alec called Jace and ordered him to get ready to leave.

“Where are we going?” Jace asked him when they were inside one of Alec’s expensive cars.

“To Magnus’ work” Alec responded, clearing his throat. “I need to talk to his boss.”

“What are you going to do, Alec?” Jace looked at his suspiciously, he knew his older brother was up to something.

Alec shrugged his shoulders. “I’m just making sure my relationship with Magnus takes the next step.”

“Which is…”

“He needs to move in with me, of course” Alec said, sighing happily. He knew his plan was going to work.

“Okay, so we are going to visit Magnus to his job because you want to ask him…” Jace said while he began to drive to the address Alec gave him.

“Not exactly” Alec smirked, his eyes darkening for a second.

Jace gulped, why can’t his brother just man up and ask Magnus? Instead he was plotting some mischief plan to get what he wanted.

“What?” Alec asked frustrated when he saw the judgmental look his brother was giving him.

“Nothing” Jace shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road. “I hope this doesn’t come around to bite you in the ass.”

“Trust me, Jace” Alec said with confidence. “This is going to work out just fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

Alec looked through the tainted window of his car when Jace parked in front of the little make up studio Magnus’ worked, not even five minutes later he saw Magnus leaving the place with Rapahel by his side, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes when he saw Magnus laugh at something Raphael said.

“Wait for me here” he said to Jace. When he blonde man nodded, he opened the door of the car and left.

He opened the door of the studio, making a bell ring, indicating someone was inside. He waited for a couple of seconds before he saw a woman on his 40s coming out from the room of the back of the store.

“Magnus, is that you? Did you forget something?” the woman, Mrs. Riley, asked. Alec had learned about her rereading Underhill’s document of Magnus. He knew she was Magnus’ boss since he started to work there, she was a struggling mother of three kids without any dark past. She was a nice woman.

Mrs. Riley gasped when he saw Alec on the middle of her studio, an expression of fear on her face was formed instantly.

“Good evening Mrs. Riley” Alec said with a dark smile, the one who makes a person shiver.

“Please, don’t kill me, Mr. Lightwood” Mrs. Riley instantly begged. “I’m a single mother, I’m all my children have left.”

“Relax, Mrs. Riley” Alec soothed the woman. “I’m not going to kill you” he said, watching as Mrs’ Riley calmed a little, her body was still trembling from fear. Alec hummed, he would never get tired of that, what just his mere presence of a room could do to a person.

“In fact” he continued, his hands behind his back “I’m here to make your life much better.”

Mrs. Riley looked at him with confusion.

“I know you are struggling to maintain your family since your husband left you two years ago” Alec said.

Mrs. Riley nodded, she was clearly waiting from Alec’s proposal.

“I can solve that problem” Alec looked at her on the eyes, letting her know he was being serious. “The only condition is that you need to close the studio.”

“What!?” Mrs. Riley screeched.

“I’ll give you five times the money this place is worth” Alec said, remaining calm and collected. He needed to close this deal, he really didn’t want to kill Magnus’ boss. “With that money you wouldn’t need to worry about you or your children ever again.”

“What’s the condition?” the woman asked, she knew Alec Lightwood didn’t give something from the kindness of his heart.

“You need to tell Magnus the studio is going to bankrupt and that’s why you are closing it. He needs to believe you didn’t have other choice.”

“I’ll do it” Mrs. Riley instantly said.

Alec rolled his eyes, that woman didn’t even care Magnus would be jobless. People were so basic, with just a little money he would always get what he wanted.

“Great” Alec concluded, he was ready to leave. “Do it before the end of the week and you’ll have the money in your account instantly.”

When he left the studio Alec felt happy and secure. His plan worked out perfectly, without his job Magnus would move in with him as soon as Alec offered, that way Alec wouldn’t have to face a possible rejection from Magnus, besides Magnus would never know the real reason behind the closing of the studio. All that he would know and care was that his boyfriend was going to be there for him always.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is here!   
> I already have in mind what I want to do for part 3 of the series, I'll try to bring it to you all as soon as a possible.  
> Thank you so much for you amazing support, it means so much!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! xoxo

Alec sighed happily when he heard Magnus’ little yawn next to him. It had been one month since Magnus moved in with him and Alec had never been happier in his life. It was a realization he had not long after Magnus moved in.

He loved Magnus.

He loved him and having him next to him all day was a gift to him.

As he expected, the plan had worked out perfectly, Magnus’ boss Mrs. Riley had closed the studio days after Alec’s visit. He remembered how sad Magnus sounded when he called him that night, telling him his boss fired him and was closing the makeup studio. When Alec asked him if he wanted to move in with him, he was sure Magnus would say yes before he got the actual response from his dear boyfriend.

The first thing he told Magnus when he moved in was that he didn’t need to find another job, the only thing that he needed to do was to be there for Alec. Between Magnus’ smile at his words and the friendship that grew between him and his sister Isabelle, he was sure Magnus would be staying with him permanently.

“Good morning” Alec said with a raspy voice.

“Morning” Magnus mumbled against the skin of Alec’s chest, where his head was resting.

“We should get up, I have work to do” Alec said, caressing Magnus’ arm, goosebumps emerging on his skin at the soft touch of Alec’s fingers.

Magnus hummed but didn’t make any effort in leaving the bed.

Alec chuckled, Magnus was always like that in the morning, he was certainly a heavy sleeper and not a morning person at all, just the opposite of him.

“C’mon” Alec insisted after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“Fine” Magnus whined and moved his head away from Alec’s chest.

“Sorry, Beautiful” Alec apologized, a little smile adorning his face as he watched his boyfriend stretch on the bed, getting ready to start a new day.

“It’s okay” Magnus smiled at him. “Isabelle and I are actually going out in a bit.”

Alec nodded and walked next to him, after a soft peck on the lips they left his room.

Fuck. Alec really loved his life.

And Magnus. He really loved Magnus.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening a soft knock on his door made Alec raise his head from the documents he was reading.

“Come in.”

He couldn’t help but smile when his boyfriend entered his office with a grin on his face.

“How was your day, Beautiful?” he asked Magnus happily, moving his chair backwards to make room for Magnus on his lap. His boyfriend knew how much he loved that.

Alec sighed content when Magnus did exactly that and sat on his lap, their face mere inches apart, Magnus’ hands instantly playing with his messy hair. He hummed at that, loving the contact.

“Fantastic” Magnus responded. “Isabelle and I shopped all morning, she bought I don’t know many how many dresses, I only got a few shirts and a eye shadow palette I wanted, though.”

“You know you are free to use my money, right?” Alec asked, gently kissing Magnus lips. It was true, he had told that to Magnus since the day they became boyfriends, when he knew he could trust him, that his money was always going to be there for everything he needed or wanted. At first, Magnus had refused to take money from him, but after he moved him that changed, partially thanks to his spoiled sister, she bought so much stuff that Magnus grew jealous and began to spend Alec’s money. He always asked Alec first, though, and just with that simple gesture Alec knew Magnus wasn’t using him for his money.

“I know, Alexander” Magnus said. “I didn’t see anything I wanted today” he sighed dramatically. “The Gucci store was closed today.”

Alec chuckled and kissed his boyfriend again.

“Now tell me, how was your day?” Magnus asked him when the kiss ended.

“Good, really good” Alec said. Magnus knew he didn’t like talking about his job with him, as much as Magnus said to him he didn’t care, Alec wanted to keep him as distanced as possible from his Mafia Boss work, not just because like that Magnus wouldn’t have to see his darkest, worst side but because that way Magnus would be safe of any potential enemies. Not going after the partner was an unspoken deal made between the different mafias of the world, one that almost everyone accepted, but still, Alec didn’t want to take any chances, not when it came to Magnus’ safety.

“I’m glad” Magnus nodded, respecting his wishes. “Are you done?” he asked him, turning his face to look at the different papers spread over Alec’s desk.

“Almost” Alec said, he couldn’t wait to finish there and spend the rest of the day with Magnus.

He saw how Magnus¡ expression changed from relaxed to full of lust and desire, heat instantly started to from inside him.

“Great, because I want your dick in my ass” Magnus whispered on his hear, his lips touching Alec’s skin.

Magnus’ words made Alec’s dick jump on his pants, he immediately raised his hips, his clothed and now hard dick bumping against Magnus’ ass. That slight contact was enough to make them moan as they kissed with passion, their tongues battling for dominance.

“Ten minutes, Beautiful” Alec groaned against Magnus’ lips, his hips were still moving. “Give me ten minutes and I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll feel me for days.”

“Perfect” Magnus winked at him. “Hurry up, _Sir_ ” Magnus purred on his head before he stood up and left his office.

“Fuck” Alec whispered when he was alone. Magnus was sinfully perfect.

Quickly he began to read to documents he had left, a minute later the door opened again, although this time the person who opened it, did it much louder than Magnus.

Alec watched as his sister stormed inside his office, a look of anger in her eyes.

“Izzy…” Alec began to talk with a frown on his face.

“What the fuck, Alec Lightwood?” Izzy hissed at him.

“What did I do now?” Alec grunted, standing up from his seat to face his sister.

“I was talking to Jace about my day with Magnus when it slipped off from his tongue” Izzy looked at him with disgust. “How could you do something like that to him?”

Alec didn’t even try to ask his sister what she was talking about, he knew it perfectly. Fucking Jace, if he wasn’t his brother and best friend he would have his tongue removed from his mouth in a matter of minutes.

“I did it because I knew we were ready to leave together” Alec explained himself, trying to stay calm despite his sister’s furious gaze.

“You are out of your mind!” Izzy practically yelled.

“I did it because I care about him” Alec defended himself. “He is living a much better life now. He is happier because of me.”

“That may be true” Izzy said. “But the reason why he is here is fucked up, you need to tell him the truth, Alec.”

Alec shook his head.

“You need to tell him you made his boss close the studio so he wouldn’t have other choice but to live here with you.”

“Izzy, I lo-“ Alec began to talk but closed his mouth when he heard a loud gasp coming from the door of his office.

He looked at the spot and his heart pounded on his chest when he saw Magnus crying on the door, one hand covering his mouth.

“Shit” he heard his sister say next to him, but he couldn’t focus on her at the moment, all he could look was at Magnus’ hurt expression aimed directly at him.

“I- I’ll leave you two alone” Izzy said awkwardly before she left the room, giving Magnus a light kiss on the cheek to show her support on her way out.

Alec gulped as he stared at Magnus, he didn’t know what to say.

“I- I came here to ask you if you wanted to go have dinner somewhere nice tonight but instead I find out what you did” Magnus said, tears falling from his eyes.

“Ma-Magnus-“ Alec was scared. He couldn’t lose Magnus.

“Why?” Magnus asked, his voice sounding broken. “Why did you do it?”

“I did it because I wanted you here, with me” Alec said, his eyes were starting to burn. Fuck. Was he going to cry? It had been years since he had cried, but just the mere thought of Magnus leaving him made him want to cry his eyes out.

“You could have asked me!” Magnus yelled at him. “I would have said yes, Alexander.”

“You would?” Alec asked, he was surprised.

“Of course!”

Magnus sighed in defeat. “Of course I would have said yes, I knew I wanted to be with you as many time as possible. I am comfortable when I’m around you--- or at least I thought I was.”

When Magnus turned away to leave but Alec quickly grabbed his arm.

“Don’t go” he pleaded. “Please.”

Magnus turned around but didn’t look at him in the eyes.

“Would have you told me?”

“What?” Alec asked confused.

“Would have told me some day the truth?” Magnus rephrased his question.

Alec took a deep breath before answering, he could lie and maybe Magnus would believe him, but he didn’t want to. He knew he needed to say the truth.

“No, I wouldn’t” he finally admitted.

“That’s it, I’m leaving” Magnus snapped at him.

“Hey, don’t!” Alec said, moving quicker than Magnus and blocked the door with his body. “I wouldn’t tell you because I was afraid of losing you… because….”

“Because what, Alexander?” Magnus asked exasperated. He was nearly done with the conversation, Alec could tell.

“Because I love you, Magnus” Alec said when Magnus looked at him on the eyes. “I love you so much I was afraid you would leave if I told you the truth.”

He saw Magnus’ hard expression soften.

“Are you telling me the truth?” Magnus asked. “Or are you telling me this because you are afraid of me leaving you?”

“I’m telling you the truth, I swear” Alec said, hoping he sounded as honest as he was being at that moment.

Alec panicked again when seconds went by and Magnus didn’t say a word.

“Alexander… What you’ve done is something I didn’t expect” Magnus began to talk, looking at Alec. “You disappointed me tonight, I know you can be… morally ambiguous towards your enemies and the people that hurt you or your loved ones, but I certainly didn’t expect you would do something like this to me.”

Alec felt his heart beating faster, a knot in his throat and sweat on his hands. _Fuck, that was it, wasn’t it? Magnus was done with him and was going to leave him for good._

“Magnus- I’m sorry, please, you have to know how sorry I am, seeing you this hurt made realize how dumb I was to ever think doing what I did was good for you.”

“I know that, Alexander” Magnus sighed, he waited for a couple of seconds before he talked again. “I know that you are sorry and…” Alec watched Magnus gulp. “And I... maybe I’m being a fool right now, I don’t know… but Alexander- I love you too.”

Alec gasped in surprise when he heard those three magical words leaving Magnus’ mouth. Suddenly all the fear and anguish he was feeling were replaced with joy and hope.

“I’ll give you a second chance” Magnus said softly but sure. “One more, Alexander. If I ever catch you on a lie again we are done, I can’t be with a liar, it doesn’t matter how much I love you,  I need total honesty between us.”

Alec quickly nodded and hugged Magnus, he kissed his hair, his arms surrounding his waist.

“I promise, Magnus” he assured his boyfriend. “From now on I won’t keep anything to you. Thank you, Beautiful, thank you for giving me another chance.”

“And please, Alexander” Magnus spoke again, pulling away a little from Alec’s tight embrace to look at him at the eyes. “Next time, don’t be so scared to ask me, I know dating a Mafia Boss like you made our relationship out of the ordinary, but we have to act like a normal couple as much as we can.”

“Of course, Magnus” Alec said, his hands caressing Magnus’ lower back.

“I thought you weren’t scared of anything, you are Alec Lightwood, after all” Magnus smiled at him.

“I am afraid of losing you, Magnus” Alec admitted that out loud for the first time.

“Well, I’m not going anywhere, so have to you’ll have to put up with me for a while” Magnus said with a smirk on his face.

Alec chuckled.

“I love you, Beautiful.”

“I love you too, Alexander.”


End file.
